


Animal Instinct

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an open secret among the staff that Mr. Padalecki goes through assistants so quickly because once he "convinces" them to let him have them - in his en-suite, over his desk, while sitting in his ergonomic chair - Jared gets bored and wants them gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)**blindfold_spn** for the prompt: It's an open secret among the staff that Mr. Padalecki goes through assistants so quickly because once he "convinces" them to let him have them - in his en-suite, over his desk, while sitting in his ergonomic chair - Jared gets bored and wants them gone. None of the remaining assistants in the pool want to have anything to do with him, but Jared needs an assistant - Jensen is an outside hire, and he is much more then Jared expects or can handle.

Jared Padalecki is used to getting what he wants. He’s the rock-star publicist, the one who could make even Lindsay Lohan look like a star with a viable career. The most successful in Kripke Singer Gamble’s history, he’s the guy whose books every celeb from A to D list wants to be on. He’s that guy you see on magazine covers like Forbes and Fortune, and he always gets a table anywhere with five minutes’ notice. He dates supermodels and drinks Cristal and he doesn’t answer to _anyone._

Until he meets Jensen Ackles.

Jared has a proviso when it comes to Human Resources hiring his assistants. It’s something that can’t be printed in the job description, but the team are all aware of it anyway. Jared’s assistant must be drop-dead gorgeous, hardworking, and prepared to work nights.

It isn’t that Jared is into sexual harassment. He’s not an asshole, but if he’s going to have to look at them all day, then he wants them to be easy on the eyes and look good in a suit. Invariably though, it _does_ turn into a situation that’s a harassment suit waiting to happen. Jared’s a good looking guy, and, well, his assistants tend to be... upwardly mobile.

The problem is that Jared lives an exciting life, and he gets bored so very easily.

His last assistant ended up riding him in his ergonomic chair three days after she’d been hired. It wasn’t Jared’s fault, she’d just looked so good in those Jimmy Choo slingbacks and that Armani suit and he’s only so strong.

So Genevieve ended up just like the rest of them; used and transferred to another area in the company.

“I’m sorry, Jared,” Jim says, arms folded as he paces up and down the same spot of carpet in his office, “but this is getting ridiculous. The partners are pissed, and while they agree that you’re irreplaceable? You need to get this assistant problem under control.”

“Hell, Jim,” Jared plays on his Blackberry while he talks, “it’s not my fault. It just... it happens.”

“Well, it’d better fucking _un_ happen, boy. The lawyers are getting sick of paying off all these women, and Ferris here is taking it upon herself to oversee this new hire. He comes highly recommended, and hopefully you won’t sleep with him!”

“Why can’t we just hire from within?” Jared asks, not altogether thrilled at the concept of not having eye candy to keep him entertained, “I hear Katie has good... references.”

Samantha Ferris is the KSG Head of Human Resources and she’s pretty much the only woman who scares Jared.

“Let me be clear. No-one in this company wants to work for you. They all think you’re a...what was it?” Samantha rifles through the notes in the file she’s holding, “Oh that’s right. A ‘narcissistic prick sex addict’. I won’t even quote the choice words that Ms Harris offered in her exit interview. Face it, Jared, you’re a manwhore. No offense.”

Jared smiles wryly. “So who is this guy you’ve picked out for me?” He wasn’t looking forward to this at all. Jared has no objection to men, in fact, he’s fucked a few in his lifetime. More than a few. Usually a one-time thing, and never when he wasn’t drunk or high or both. There was just no... chase. It was too easy. Plus, he doubted this guy was going to be even in the same league as Sandy and Danneel and Genevieve and the rest of the girls. Highly unlikely.

“His name,” Samantha says, passing the file across the desk to Jared, “is Jensen Ackles.”

***

Jensen Ackles is probably the most gorgeous man that Jared has ever seen in his life. And Jared knows from gorgeous men, after all, he fucked Chace Crawford in the back of a limo on the way to the Gossip Girl S4 premiere party. Boy was that guy limber. And pretty.

Not as pretty as Jensen, though. He’s insanely hot and model-perfect and Jared wants him so bad his dick aches every time he walks in the room.

Jensen, apart from being polite and professional and the most efficient assistant Jared has ever had, doesn’t seem to be impressed by Jared at all. The guy didn’t even fall for the “I left a file at the office, can you drop it around tonight at 10pm?” trick. Jared greeting Jensen at the door, shirtless, didn’t even register a second look.

It only makes Jared want him even more.

Since his usual charm appears to be lost on Jensen, he asks him to work late and makes sure they stop for dinner, delivered from Nobu. This would normally be where Jared goes in for the kill, asking his assistant what their career prospects would be, did they see themselves in his position etc. etc.

But Jensen isn’t even remotely interested in dinner. “I’d rather get back to work, if you don’t mind,” He says, that gorgeous, rich voice reducing Jared to liquid as he turns him down flat.

Aloof and arrogant and really fucking hot.

Jared walks around to the front of his desk, pants tight against his crotch, his shirt riding up as he leans back, hoping at least _that_ will elicit a reaction. It doesn’t. Jensen doesn’t even look at him, and Jared comes to the conclusion that Jensen is either completely, maddeningly straight, or he’s just not interested.

Still, Jared always did love a challenge.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Jensen?” He asks, checking the other man’s face for any sign, “or a boyfriend?”

Jensen smiles, “Not that it has any bearing on our working relationship, Mr Padalecki, but I have neither a girlfriend, nor a boyfriend. Is it important to you?”

“Call me Jared. Please. And that’s a very odd question,” Jared says, stretching his arms above his head, “I was just making conversation.”

“Actually, you weren’t.” Jensen’s tone is smug, completely patronising, and Jared can feel his cheeks flush with irritation, “you were attempting to find out my sexuality because you’ve been trying, desperately I might add, to try and get me into bed with you. I know all about you, _Jared_.”

“Okay then,” Jared remarks, “now that we’re being frank, I think you would look really good spread out over my desk there with me fuckin’ you. Is that blunt enough for you? ‘Cause I’m tired of being subtle.”

Jensen nods, and walks over to Jared’s desk. He leans in close so his mouth is _right there_ , inches from Jared’s and when Jared moves to kiss him, Jensen puts a hand on Jared’s chest and pushes him back.

“Allow me to be frank now,” Jensen says, his hand warm and heavy against Jared, “I think that you’re a spoiled rich boy who’s gotten everything he’s ever wanted, and you need to learn some control.”

“Oh and I suppose you’re the one who’s gonna teach it to me?” Jared spits out, “I should have you fired.”

“But you won’t,” Jensen whispers, his mouth moving closer again, warm breath hitting Jared’s skin, “because you’re _intrigued_. Nobody’s ever spoken to you like this, have they? Always get your way no matter what the consequences. And no, Jared, I think you’ve got it wrong. I think _you_ would look just lovely spread out over your desk. Or against the wall. Or bent over the arm of the sofa. I’m not real choosy.”

Jared feels that like a punch to his stomach, and before he can even blink, Jensen is on him, teeth on Jared’s earlobe, biting hard.

“You’ve never been fucked, have you?” Jensen asks, his thumb rubbing Jared’s lower lip so that his lips part and Jensen’s thumb pushes inside.

Jared shakes his head, he hasn’t, he’s always been the one to do the fucking, and this situation’s spiralling out of control really fucking fast.

The shocking thing is, Jared doesn’t want it to stop.

“Didn’t think so.” Jensen pushes his thumb in deeper, “Suck it. Yeah, that’s it.” Jensen’s other hand is on Jared’s cock, not moving, just resting there, and Jared’s so hard that he can feel his cock twitching, pushed up against the zipper.

Jared moans around Jensen’s thumb, sucking on it in earnest now, his tongue rubbing up and down underneath. He shouldn’t be doing this. It isn’t him, and he’s never gotten off on the idea of being dominated by a guy, but he sure as hell is now.

“You really love this, don’t you?” Jensen pulls his thumb from Jared’s mouth and unbuttons his shirt far enough to get his hand inside, his wet thumb rubbing Jared’s nipple as the other hand rests on his cock.

Feels fucking amazing, and all Jared can do is nod, biting his lip, trying to concentrate on anything else to take his mind off the fact that Jensen still isn’t touching him, not in the way Jared wants him to. He tries to buck his hips up, get some friction against his dick, but Jensen just laughs and takes his hand away.

“Someone like you, Jared, so much power, you don’t know what you need. But guess what, Jared?” He pinches Jared’s nipple and twists, tongue licking the shell of Jared’s ear, “I do.”

Jensen steps back, unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of its loops. He lays it down next to Jared on the desk.

“I want you to take your clothes off,” Jensen says, and his voice is so deep and growly and sex-tinged that it makes Jared’s cock spurt precome, “and kneel down on the floor with your hands behind your back.”

“I.”

“Do it,” Jensen orders, “or I will walk out the door and leave you here.”

Fucking bastard, Jared wants to say, but he’s so far gone now that it’s too late to turn back. He doesn’t want to anyway, if he’s honest with himself.

He nods, and stands up, his legs stiff and sore and it takes a minute for the blood to rush back into the right places. He unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way down and shrugs it off, gets his pants open and down. He looks up, and Jensen is watching him, intently, and he doesn’t look away, just toes off his loafers and kicks his pants off so all that’s left are his boxer-briefs.

“Very nice,” he hears Jensen say, “gorgeous in fact. But you knew that. Love to show off, don’t you, Jared?”

“Maybe a little,” Jared admits, “I work out a lot.”

“It shows,” Jensen flicks his eyes up and down Jared’s body, and he looks like he wants to devour him whole. Jared would be okay with that, he’s so insanely fucking turned on, and there’s a thrill pulsing through his body every time he thinks about what’s going to happen, because he really has no idea what Jensen is going to do to him. “Now finish it. I’m waiting.”

Jared hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulls them down, slow and steady, although his hands are shaking. This is all new to him; as much as he loves being the centre of attention, he isn’t usually the one naked and on display, waiting for someone else’s approval, _he’s_ the one who approves and assesses. The one with the power. He doesn’t know if he feels completely comfortable with this turn of events, but he can’t deny he isn’t intrigued and turned-on beyond belief.

Jensen, he thinks to himself as he gets down on his knees, is unlike anyone he’s ever met.

“Good,” Jensen purrs behind him, holding his wrists immobile. Jensen must be kneeling now, Jared realizes, because he can feel warm breath against his skin and Jensen’s free hand in his hair, gripping tight and pulling him back so his neck is exposed.

“Been wanting to do this to you since I first fucking saw you, y’know. So fucking pretty.”

Jensen pulls his head back then and kisses him. Although kissing really doesn’t cover what he’s doing to Jared; his mouth claiming and owning, tongue shoving in hard. Jared moans and tries to gain control of the kiss, but Jensen just laughs, a huff of breath as he pulls Jared’s hair, hard, holding him in place so he can suck on Jared’s tongue. Jared’s never been kissed like this before, like he’s being fucked, and if this is what Jensen can do to him with just a kiss, he’s _dying_ to know what it’s going to feel like when Jensen fucks him.

“Fuck,” Jensen swears, “loving this, aren’t you?” He sounds just as out of breath, just as turned on as Jared is.

“Yes,” Jared manages to get out, his voice raspy and raw, “want you.”

“I want,” Jensen says, pausing, like he’s thinking very hard, “to tie you up. Is that okay with you? You trust me?”

“I think so,” Jared answers, “I think I do.”

He can feel panic rising in his gut. He doesn’t know if he should trust this guy, he barely knows him. Jared’s never ever been in this position, completely in someone else’s hands, and it scares the hell out of him. But if the way his skin is prickling is any indication, he wants it.

“Good,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s neck. He can feel Jensen wrapping something around his wrists, heavy and smooth. He pulls it tight, and Jared realizes it’s a belt. Jensen’s belt. He can feel his shoulders pulling back, his arms taut. Restricted. The leather bites into his skin, a sharp edge of almost-pain which feels like a rush, feels like he’s high with it, and his stomach is roiling in anticipation of what comes next.

“God, you look so fucking good like this,” Jensen says, getting up and walking around to face Jared. He stands with his legs apart, crotch inches away from Jared’s face.

Jensen unbuttons and unzips his trousers, and Jared swallows hard, his heart racing, “Jared, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But unless you tell me, I’m going to assume that you’re down with all of this. That clear?”

“Yeah, completely clear. We’re good.”

“Good.” Jensen is grinning now, pulling his boxers down far enough to free his cock. He holds it just in front of Jared’s mouth, skating the head over Jared’s lower lip and hissing his approval when Jared opens up, his tongue flicking out to lick the head.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now, Jared,” Jensen purrs,” been driving me nuts with it for weeks now, such a fucking flirt with your lip biting and your sucking on pens and licking your lips every time I walk in the room. Let’s see how good it looks shoved full of my cock.”

Jensen pushes in, slow at first till he’s all the way in. Jared’s only done this a few times, and Jensen’s fucking big, so it’s not exactly comfortable. Jensen gets his hands in Jared’s hair, fingers gripping as he manoeuvres him, pulling him back so only the first two inches of his cock are still in Jared’s mouth. Jared takes the opportunity to lick it, tongue tracing the vein on the underside and Jensen swears under his breath and slams all the way back in, pushing to the back of Jared’s throat, and Jared relaxes his throat muscles, desperate not to gag.

“Fucking good,” Jensen murmurs, pulling out again and slamming back in, hard. He’s fucking Jared’s mouth now, hips driving, holding him in place with that tight grip on his hair, which is just that side of painful. Jensen’s breathing is audible now, hitched and noisy in the relative quiet of the office, and Jared smiles a little, feeling smug that he’s doing this to the guy.

Jensen speeds up, his hips thrusting erratically, losing the rhythm he’s been building as he gets closer and closer to the orgasm he’s obviously close to. Jared’s jaw aches with it, but he loves it, loves feeling used like this, Jensen just owning his mouth, not caring how much it hurts or if Jared can even _breathe_.

He must be so close now, bitten off moans and curses falling out of his mouth, and just when Jared thinks it’s over, gets ready for the rush of bitter-salt tang down his throat, Jensen pulls out and lets go of the painful grip he’s been keeping on Jared’s hair.

“What the...?” Jared rasps, his throat raw.

“Look so good, your mouth all red and used,” Jensen growls, his hand on his cock. He’s jerking it hard and fast, his eyes not leaving Jared’s, “perfect little cocksucker, gonna look so good covered in my come.”

Jensen manages three more strokes before he’s yelling “fuck” and coming, white ropy strands covering Jared ‘s chin and mouth. By the time Jensen’s done, Jared’s dripping with it, and he’s so painfully fucking hard he thinks he might die if he doesn’t get a hand on his cock.

“Yeah,” Jensen pants out, “you look like a fucking wet dream, Jared, wish I could keep you like this, show you off. Dying to get my hands on you, you have no idea.”

He reaches down and undoes his belt, letting Jared’s wrist free. They ache, and Jared rubs them gently.

“Sit in that desk chair of yours,” Jensen purrs into his ear, “want you to remember this every fucking time you’re in it.”

Jared gets to his feet, shakily, he feels like his legs are made of jelly and when his knees buckle, Jensen’s standing there, holding him up. He sits down in the chair, biting his lip, looking at Jensen, trying to read him, but the guy is a fucking enigma, and aside from a slight curl to his lips, his face is blank.

“Jesus,” Jensen says, kneeling in front of Jared, “you’re so fucking wet, aren’t you?” He swipes a thumb over the head of Jared’s cock which is near on dripping with precome. Jared inhales sharply, he’s so fucking wound up that even that slight touch feels like electricity jolting through his cock.

“Someday, I’m going to fuck you in this chair. Sit in it and make you ride me.” He starts stroking Jared’s cock, torturously slow, and Jared feels like he’s going to jump out of his goddamn skin. It’s too much. Too much sensation, teasingly light, and he can’t help it, he whimpers like a fucking girl, like all the girls he’s had in this office. Now he knows how they all must’ve felt, teased and turned on until they felt like they might cry they wanted it so bad.

“Fuck me,” Jared begs, “please.”

Jensen laughs, “I think I want to make you wait for that.”

Jared wants to cry. He never even thought that he wanted a cock up his ass, but now he wants it more than he wants to breathe, and he knows that’s why he isn’t getting it tonight. Jensen’s trying to drive him fucking insane with want, and well, it’s working.

Jensen tightens his grip on Jared’s cock, “I am going to fuck you Jared, and you’re going to fucking _love it_ , but not tonight. Why don’t you fuck my hand for starters, let me watch you.”

Jared puts his hands on the arms of his chair, uses them as leverage to drive his hips forward and back, pushing his cock in and out through Jensen’s smooth, warm fist. It’s heaven, really, satisfying in a way that a hand job has never been for Jared, because he’s never wanted it so badly in his life.

He lasts maybe six or seven strokes before he’s babbling, words coming out of his mouth that’re just noise and filth and he’s coming harder than he ever has before. It feels like a wave rolling over him, abused nerve endings shocked with the intensity, and he feels like he’s never going to stop coming, pulsing white and wet into Jensen’s fist.

***

The next day, Jared’s morning routine is fucked. Instead of getting up at 5am for the gym, he snoozes his alarm three times. After his workout, he jerks off in the shower, closing his eyes and seeing Jensen above him, holding his wrists above his head and fucking him blind.

He gets to work and finds an email from Samantha saying his assistant has “taken a personal day”, and his chest aches with disappointment. As a reminder of Jensen, Jared presses his fingers into his left wrist. It’s raw and bruised from the belt, and it makes him go from halfway hard to aching in seconds flat.

He has back-to-back meetings all day, but he’s distracted and restless. During the weekly planning session with finance, his phone buzzes and he doesn’t recognise the number, but Ian’s been waffling on for an hour about risk and bottom lines and he’s bored and answers it.

“Jared Padalecki speaking.”

“You’re in your finance meeting, aren’t you?” Jensen’s voice is lazy, and he’s drawling, and Jared’s instantly fucking hard.

Jared clears his throat, “Yeah, uh, can’t really talk right now.”

“But you can listen,” Jensen purrs, “all those guys in that meeting who either want you or want to be you. How do you think they’d react if they’d seen you last night, bound, on your knees like a fucking whore, sucking my cock like I was paying you for it?”

Jared swallows, eyes darting round the room, but no-one’s batting an eyelid. He’s always the one on his Blackberry in the middle of meetings, so this is normal. He shifts in his seat, cock hard as hell in his pants.

“You’re dying for it, aren’t you?” Jensen asks, but it’s not really a question, he already knows the answer, “your whole body’s on fire, desperate for me to touch you.”

“Yes,” Jared half-whispers. God, it’s _killing_ him not being able to touch Jensen, not having Jensen touch him, that voice on the other end of the phone, rich as molasses, fucking _seducing_ him.

“Monday morning,” Jensen says, “I want you to come to work commando. Want to know I can have you anytime I fucking want.”

Jesus Christ. Jared feels like he could come right now without even touching himself, cock throbbing at Jensen’s words, the sound of his voice.

“And now,” Jensen adds, “I’m going to lie here and jerk off, and you can think about that while you’re sitting there hard and aching and desperate to come.”

Jared excuses himself and makes for an empty bathroom cubicle, one hand on the wall and one in his pants as he jerks himself off, thinking of Jensen naked and sweat-slicked, coming in Jared’s mouth.

***

When Jared gets into work the next morning, Jensen is sitting in his usual spot, his desk outside Jared’s office. Jared’s stomach knots up at the sight of him; gorgeous green eyes and perfect fucking mouth. He feels like a teenager with his first crush, like nothing exists outside of this man. It’s insane, but he loves it, gets a rush every time he thinks about just how far gone he is.

“Good morning, Mr Padalecki,” he says, face fixed on his computer screen, not even looking up at Jared.

Jared’s seen Jensen like this, all his attention on a single task. It’s hot as fucking hell remembering that the way Jensen is looking right now, completely focused and concentrated, is the way he looked at Jared when he was fucking his mouth last Thursday night.

God, Jared hasn’t been this obsessed with sex since he first learned what his dick was for. He walks into his office and sits down, and only then does he feel like he can breathe.

An hour later, Jensen comes in, asking for Jared’s signature on some documents for Legal. He stands behind Jared, and when Jared bends over to scribble the first signature, Jensen grabs a handful of Jared’s hair and tugs.

Jared moans under his breath, and continues signing, his hand shaking from pent-up tension.

“Don’t make plans for lunch today,” Jensen licks Jared’s mouth once, pulling away when Jared tries to kiss him, “I’ve got a much better way for you to pass the time.” He collects the files from Jared’s desk, and adds, “oh and Jared? Don’t even think about jerking off.”

Jared’s sure that if you looked up ‘torture’ in the Oxford Dictionary, the definition would be ‘Jensen Ackles’.

***

At 12pm on the dot, Jensen walks into Jared’s office carrying his briefcase, and closes the blinds. Jared’s heart is pounding hard and fast in his chest, and he digs his fingernails into his thigh to attempt to distract himself.

“I suppose we’d better lock this door,” Jensen sounds almost disappointed as he locks it, “though I do love the idea of anyone being able to walk in and see you moaning like a whore, it’s probably not conducive to me keeping my job.”

Jared gets up and walks to the front of his desk. He shifts the papers out of the way and sits on the edge, steadying himself with his hands. Jensen walks over to him, and Jared’s pulse starts to race even faster. He lays the briefcase on the floor next to him and leans in, placing his hands on top of Jared’s, holding him there.

“And believe me when I say this, Jared.” He brushes his lips across Jared’s and whispers, punctuating his words with quick, hard kisses and bites, ”I really. Like. My. Job.”

“I really like _you_ ,” Jared groans, and then wants to kick himself.

So very not smooth, but it’s hardly a surprise. Jensen has him all twisted into knots and turned inside out, and nothing’s like it was before. What terrifies Jared the most is that he’s usually the one standing where Jensen is, and he hopes to hell that Jensen doesn’t get tired of him the way Jared always did with his conquests.

Jensen just smiles and kisses him; deep and wet and not at all rough. A slow, open mouthed kiss that feels like heaven, and Jared just wants to drown in it, in this, in Jensen.

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” he whispers, as Jensen pulls away, “you make me crazy.”

“You,” Jensen says as he rubs a thumb over Jared’s mouth, “are really something, you know. God, you make me want to lock you in my bedroom and tie you down, not let you up for days.”

“Yes please,” Jared says under his breath, “anything.”

A look of hunger flashes across Jensen’s face, and Jared can feel it in his gut, the thrill that it gives him that he put that look there. He wants to do everything he can to keep it there, too.

“I think first,” Jensen rasps out, “you need to show me if you followed my instructions.”

Jensen steps back, giving Jared some room, and Jared doesn’t hesitate, he opens his pants and gasps in a breath as his cock hits the cool air of the room. He pulls it out, beads of precome glistening at the tip.

“Fucking hot,” Jensen says, half to himself. “Take them off all the way, and turn around, put your hands on the desk.”

Jared kicks his shoes off and drops his pants so fast that it probably looks really comical. He doesn’t care. He turns around just like Jensen told him to, hands on the desk and legs a few inches apart.

“Your ass,” Jensen purrs, “is incredible. On one hand, it’s a crime that it’s never been fucked, but on the other?” Jared gasps as he feels Jensen’s forefinger tracing up and down between his buttocks and he spreads his legs wider.

“On the other, I feel like I’ve won the lottery by being the first to have it.”

Jared can hear Jensen open his briefcase, and a few seconds later, he can feel cool, slick fingers pushing between his cheeks, pressing against his hole.

“Was going to make you wait a few days,” Jensen says, pushing the tip of one finger inside, “but my cock’s been aching all fucking weekend, and I’m pretty sure it’s your fault.”

He pushes his index finger all the way in, and Jared bites his lip, concentrating on nothing else but the feel of that finger inside him. Jensen moves his finger inside Jared, just sliding it in and out for what feels like forever. It’s a strange sensation, not unpleasant just... odd. But when Jensen adds another, Jared can feel himself adjusting to it, that burn and stretch and when he feels Jensen’s fingers push against his prostate, it goes from odd to really fucking amazing in seconds flat.

“Yeah,” Jensen growls, “love it, don’t you? Open you up so I can fuck you into next week,” He adds another finger then, and Jared shifts his hands forward on the desk, bracing himself and shoving his ass backwards, riding Jensen’s fingers. He’s so fucking turned on he feels like he could come just like this, without Jensen even going anywhere near his cock.

“Do it,” Jared groans, “I’m ready. So fucking ready.” He feels like he’s been waiting for fucking ever for this, and he knows Jensen’s the one in charge here, but Jesus Christ if he doesn’t have that gorgeous fucking cock inside him soon, he thinks he might die from the anticipation.

“Okay,” Jensen pulls his fingers out and digs his nails into Jared’s ass, “Mmmm, gonna spend hours on this next time, mark you all up, Jared.”

Jesus. Why does everything that comes out of this guy’s mouth sound like the best fucking idea ever? Jared thinks he would let Jensen do _anything_ to him, no matter how fucked-up, how perverse.

“Take off your shirt,” Jensen orders, “and bend yourself over the desk. Far forward as you can go, hands over the edge.”

It isn’t exactly comfortable, but Jared doesn’t care. He spreads his legs wide and bends over as far as he can, head tilted to the side, watching Jensen rifle through his briefcase.

Jensen circles around the desk with a condom and a pair of metal handcuffs and Jared actually whimpers out loud.

“Looked so pretty all tied up that first time, Jared, and you loved it, didn’t you?”

Jared just swallows and nods as Jensen fastens the cuffs around his wrists. So much less movement than he had with the belt when he tests the give of them, and it makes him nearly swoon. He never thought he’d enjoy bondage so much, always thought it looked nice, but the feel of it? Of being tied down and forced to take it? God, it’s unbelievably good.

“Can’t wait to get you in my bedroom,” Jensen runs his thumb around the edge of the cuffs, “get you on your front and cuff you to the headboard, tongue your ass till you scream.”

“Fuck.”

Jensen laughs, “Getting there. You’re far too easy, Jared.” He undresses there, pants and shoes first, then his shirt. Jared realizes this is the first time he’s seen Jensen without his clothes off and he’s fucking _divine_. Jared wants to get his hands on him, lick every inch of his body, and worship his cock like his mouth is dying to again.

Jensen grins, like he can read Jared’s thoughts, and he probably can. Jared isn’t exactly being subtle, licking his lips, his eyes at half-mast.

“Some day,” Jensen groans as he rolls the condom on and walks to the front of the desk, “I’m gonna fuck you bareback. Come inside that gorgeous fucking ass of yours.” He grabs Jared’s hips and shoves inside, slow, inch by inch.

Jared feels like he can’t fucking breathe, it’s so tight. Jensen’s cock filling him so full it hurts. Jensen stops halfway, like he can tell and lowers his head to Jared’s back and whispers, “Relax. Breathe,” against his sweat-soaked skin.

He inhales, deep breaths through his diaphragm and just when he thinks he can’t handle any more of it, of Jensen inside him, it gets better. He starts to adjust and Jensen obviously feels him relax because he starts to move, pushing in until his hips are flush against Jared. Jensen pulls out then, steady and careful and back in, inch by glorious inch.

It’s different now, feels fucking _amazing_ being so full with Jensen’s cock, and when Jensen starts to thrust in and out of Jared’s ass, he can feel it rubbing him in just the right way, pressing against his prostate and God it feels so fucking good.

“Not gonna last long, Jared,” Jensen grinds out, “you’re too fucking tight. Too fucking perfect. Christ.”

“Harder,” he breathes, “fucking harder.”

Jensen growls, “I’ll show you fucking harder,” and lifts Jared’s hips, holds him there still and just slams in and out and in again, drilling his ass like he can handle it. Jared is surprised that he can actually handle it, which okay, maybe Jensen does know his limits better than he does.

God, he wishes he could touch himself, but the bite of the handcuffs feels so perfect, so right, that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re too fucking much,” Jensen says, fucking Jared so hard that the desk is shaking, “too. Oh fuck, Jared, fucking _Christ._ ”

He groans and pushes in one last time and Jared can feel Jensen’s cock pulse inside him, as Jensen spits out curses and filth which Jared can barely make out. Jensen’s so far gone that he’s not even making sense, and it feels like hours before Jensen’s breathing calms down and he pulls out of Jared, walks around the desk and unlocks the handcuffs.

“Can you stand up?”

Jared nods, and hoists himself up off the desk, taking the handcuffs off and rubbing his wrists, turning around to face Jensen.

“I got a little carried away,” Jensen says, pulling the condom off and knotting it, throwing it in the trash. Nobody will think anything of that; the cleaners are well acquainted with picking up after Jared’s ‘liaisons’.

“I wanted it.”

“So you did.” Jensen traces a line from Jared’s throat to his cock, thumb swiping the head, “And now, we really need to take care of that.”

“You’re going to fucking kill me.” Jared groans, as Jensen drops to his knees and sucks Jared so hard and fast that he sees stars when he comes.

 

 

end


End file.
